<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lord Don't Forgive Me For I'm Not Sorry by Microchee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286579">Lord Don't Forgive Me For I'm Not Sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microchee/pseuds/Microchee'>Microchee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Homoeroticism, M/M, OC, Original Character(s), Other, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microchee/pseuds/Microchee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING : THIS STORY IS NOT FOR THE ONES WITH A LIGHT HEART. STEP AWAY FROM THIS PAGE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ  BLOOD, HARM, CHILD HARM, MENTIONS OF ABUSE, MAYBE SOME HOMOEROTIC SCENES, POOR BABY SOPHIE, BLU CHEM BEING AN ABSOLUTE DICK, GORE, AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP. THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING.</p><p>===========================</p><p>When you have a nightmare, you know you'll wake up soon, right?<br/>Well, for some that's not the case, especially not poor lil' Pitman.<br/>One day he wakes up in the Blu base and suffers through hell with every minute he's in there and he doesn't know how to get out.<br/>The Satan in this hell is no one else but a man called Blu Chemist and his dear friend Blu Medic. </p><p>===============================</p><p>SIDE NOTE : This story is based in mine and my discord friends story line where our oc's are in the game and the Blu base is super sadistic. </p><p>-OUR OC'S-</p><p>Pitman (Red and Blue) - Mine<br/>Chemist (Red and Blue) - @Tea0-0Stache<br/>Sophie (Blue) - Mine</p><p>You can learn about the 3 here -&gt; https://pugbrainey.tumblr.com/post/642662961846042624/a-lil-character-context-for-my-fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blu Chemist, Pitman - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Where am I?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh… My head…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pitman woke up, lying down on a hard concrete floor surrounded by only darkness. Very confused, he slowly sat up only to feel an unbearable pain in his chest - It almost felt like someone cut him open and left him down on the floor to bleed out to death. With every move, Pit flinched, it was hard to breathe but even harder to move.</p>
<p>After what seemed like ages of pain he finally was able to look around the room properly. His eyes managed to adjust to the darkness while he was getting up so that made things easier for him. The room itself was quite grey and small with the only things in the room being a stained mattress on the floor and an old worn out toilet that clearly wasn't connected to any form of plumbing. There was a large metal door with a small glass window which let out soft blue light into the room standing strongly before Pit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wh-… Where the fuck am I?" He murmured to himself quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he looked down to inspect himself he found the cause of his chest pain. A bloodied bandage wrapped roughly around his chest and a bit of upper stomach. And his clothes… The last thing he remembered wearing was his red shirt, a jacket and his jeans but now all he wore was a hospital gown.</p>
<p>A blue hospital gown.</p>
<p>What happened to him? Why was he hurt and why was he wearing a gown instead of his normal clothes?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All that Pit could remember from last night was that he was at a bar with Chem and Sniper, someone began shouting and then a bar fight ensued. Everything after that was a big blur. Just as he was trying to remember last night, a quiet little sniffle echoed from the darkest corner of the room. Pit’s head instantly shot up and stared into the darkness - It was clear to him that he wasn’t alone.</p>
<p>“W-... Who is there?”</p>
<p>When he spoke out to the person in the darkness their sniffling stopped and all became quiet. A little too quiet as for Pit’s liking.</p>
<p>“Hey! I asked, who is there?” Pit’s voice sounded much louder and more confident than before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment of silence passed before small moving sounds came out of the corner, and with the sounds a person. A very small, hairless person. As the person came closer, Pitman’s eyes grew wider as he began realising who it was and where he was. It was no stranger, it was Sophie, the child that the administrator supposedly sent to an orphanage after the Red team rescued her.</p>
<p>“Sophie? W- What are you doing here? The administrator said-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sophie quickly pressed her finger against her lips doing the ‘shh’ symbol and then pointed at the door. It was clear that she was scared of something behind that door and didn’t want it to be alerted to the room.</p>
<p>It was 3 months since the Red’s rescued Sophie and reported Blu Chemist’s abuse of a teammate to Helen. They all thought that she finally was safe and free from Blu and his torture experiments on her, but they guess they were wrong. In those 3 months it only looked like everything became worse for her ; Her hair was completely cut off leaving only a slight stubble of where her short hair used to be, her clothes were stained with crimson blood and her eye… Could you even call it an eye at this point? The ‘eye’ was just a rotting hole in her face.</p>
<p>Pit could feel his eyes tearing up a bit as he saw in what condition Sophie was in. What did Blu do to her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“S-Soph-…Oh my god- W-What happened?” </em>
</p>
<p>When Pit tried crawling to her, something tugged him back on the neck. When he turned around he saw a chain leading to a large metal collar around his neck. At this point, it was obvious where he was. The blue gown, chain, bandage and Sophie… He was in the Blu base, or to be more specific, Blu’s torture lab.</p>
<p>At the same moment, the soft blue light that emitted from the door into the room got covered by a tall figure. The door suddenly swung open causing Sophie to begin to breathe heavily and scramble back to the dark corner. In the door stood a silhouette of a man with a long lab coat and a vest on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Blu Chem. It was him. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blu began approaching Pit with a devilish grin on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, well, well.~ Look who’s finally awake! I hope you slept well,” Blu’s voice was deep and mellow. It was comforting but also eerie to hear.</p>
<p>“W- What do you want from me, huh?! HOW DID I GET HERE?!” His voice began rising as the man began getting closer to him.</p>
<p>Blu grabbed Pit’s cheeks with one hand and pulled it up towards his face. He stared into Pit’s eye’s with the same grin he had as he entered the room, but somehow, it was very clear that he was mad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t. Raise. Your voice. On me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let go of Pit’s cheeks, leaving a red mark of his hand on them, and put his hand into his vest pocket, taking out a small silver key. He unlocked Pit’s collar and began dragging him away out of the room by the back of his gown.</p>
<p>As he was leaving the cell, Pit spotted Sophie peering out of the corner, almost at tears and muttering “I'm sorry” under her breath. That itself wasn’t a good sign for Pit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lights of the operation room were blinding and the floor was so cold. Pit began trying to struggle himself free, but to no avail, it didn’t work. It only seemed to anger his captor. Blu Chem pulled Pitman up and put him on an operating table, locking his hands, ankles, and neck into cuffs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HEY! LET ME GO! NOW!!” Pit shouted as Blu was bringing a medical trolley with multiple different medical instruments over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, now, no need to get angry, boy. I'm only going to replace your red respawning chip to a blu one, so when you die, you’ll come right back here,” He was once again up in his victim’s face with that horrid grin “Don’t make this any harder than it’s meant to be and i promise not to hurt you~”</p>
<p>Pit was full of rage and disgust - Who the hell does he think he is?! A god?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pierdol się świnio!” He said as he spat right into his face. The tall man jolted back as the spit ball hit his face and wiped it off.</p>
<p>Now he was angry. His grin dropped to an angry expression on his face as he came up to the weak man and slapped him hard across the face. You could hear Pit’s neck crack a bit as it shot sideways. Chem grabbed Pit’s bleeding face once again and forced him to look his way.</p>
<p>“What did i say to you?” Blu grabbed a bloodied hand towel from the trolley and wrapped it around Pit’s mouth, making him incapable of speaking or spitting anymore “You’re lucky im happy today so i won’t cut your tongue off… <em>Yet” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mad scientist picked up a clean scalpel from the trolley and pulled up his gown, revealing the bloodied bandages hiding underneath. He took the bandages off and began cutting into the flesh of the chest wound. The pain was horrendous. Pit instantly began screaming in pain the second the cold scalpel cut into the wound, he tried crying for help but no one heard the wails because of the towel. But it’s not like anyone would care either way, it’s the Blu base we’re talking about, no one has mercy there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Let's strike a deal!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After what felt like hours of screaming, everything went black. Pit once again awoke in the same small room as he did before, but this time, he felt something soft underneath him. Above him stood Sophie, looking at him with tears in her eyes, he gave her a soft smile, hoping that that would make her feel better. With a light head, he tried getting up but the pain this time was excruciating, he let out a painful scream as he dropped back down onto the mattress, his breath unseasy and heavy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie flinched as he screamed and quickly scattered back to her corner while shaking profusely. Pit saw her running back in fear and instantly felt bad for her - He could imagine how she felt about loud noises after all the things she had experienced in that hell hole. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“N- no... no… I-I'm sorr…. Soph- Sophie…” His voice was quiet and dry and his face looked so tired and weak yet he still gave Sophie a soft smile. That’s the least he could do for her “I-... I didn’t mean to s- scream… Please… c-... come back here…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie slowly and cautiously came back out and walked back up to the deathly Pit. She kneeled down by the dirty mattress he lay on and just looked at him a little bit in disbelief. She was so happy he was there with her, she finally wasn’t alone, she missed her step-bro so so much. The girl really wanted to show how happy she was but after months of abuse all of her emotions washed away. All Sophie did cry tears of hope and hugged him tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pit was in incredible pain when she hugged him yet still managed to stop himself from screaming again, he didn’t want to scare her away. He picked up his weak hand and put it on Sophie's back and gave it a comforting rub. He missed his lil’ sis so much and was glad she was alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi… I missed you t-too Goofball…” He smiled at her as she pulled back to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I- I’m sorry C-Celly-... I- I wanted to *hic* s-s-stop him b-but i couldn’t a-and h-he hurt you-” A line of tears rolled down her face as she looked at him, she thought it was her fault her step-brother got hurt. Sophie wiped the line of the rolling tears away only for more to come rolling back down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no no no no no! S-Sophie, i-it wasn’t your fault… Don’t blame y-yourself please”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep breath and a pain in his chest, he slowly tried getting up again and this time succeeded. The tired man leaned his back against the crumbling concrete wall and pulled the crying child up to him to give her a hug again. Sophie hugged him back gently and began sobbing into his shoulder while Pit rubbed her back again and did some shushing sounds hoping that it would comfort her a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay… I-Im okay now, don’t worry about me, kid”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence between the two. Normally Pitman would hate it but at that moment he found the most comfort in it. Sophie finally stopped crying and sat hugging in his arms, she hadn’t felt so safe in someone’s arms for years, she didn’t ever want to let go of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the room creaked open , and guess who was standing in the doorway again? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie instantly shot up and ran to her corner again, leaving Pitman all alone with Blu once more. Pit’s once comforting smile disappeared when he saw Blu standing and looking at him with that stupid grin of his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck do you want you bastard?” Pit said as he slowly pushed himself up to be standing in the middle of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh nothing really” The devil’s scientist came into the room, closing the door behind him and walked up to the weak looking man “I just wanted to see how my now favourite subject is doing? I hope the lack of anesthetic didn’t bother you too much?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why the hell does it matter to ya? What? Did you finally get smart or somethin’?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With a gentle movement of his hand Blu tilted Pit’s face up so it would face his. The two wore grins like crowns on their faces, Pit’s smug being brave while Blu’s being sly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, as for someone with such a pretty face you don’t have such a pretty mouth~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A Dlaczego przeszkadza ci to, że nie mam ładnych ust, co? Chcesz mnie pocałować czy coś?” The short man didn’t care that he was blushing because of Blu Chemist touching his face, that was the last thing he cared about actually. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blu let out a ‘psh’ under his breath and let go of Pitman's face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just came here to say that i'm getting something very special prepared for you, think of it as a punishment for you misbehaving earlier in the laboratory”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what are y-you gonna do, huh? Cut me open again?” Despite his tone being that of a brave person, in reality he was sacred, he hated the pain and he hated that god damn Chemist even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chemist chuckled as he quickly pushed Pitman back down onto the floor, went behind him and dragged him by his bloodied gown to the collar and chain that were connected to the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no no, I have something even better prepared~ I’ll continue playing with your body until i’ve cut every single last part of your flesh and then i’ll feed you poison that will burn your guts from the inside out! And i will not stop until you beg me for mercy and learn to not anger me ever again~”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The mad man took out the key again and locked the collar tightly around Pitman’s neck. He pat Pit’s head before leaving.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t worry, i promise to try and go easy on you after that, okay?” His attention was quickly brought to Sophie, who was sitting and trembling in the corner “And you. If i see you going anywhere near or talking to this man, i will give you the exact same treatment. And you know how much it hurts, don’t you?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With those being his last words, Blu left the room once again, leaving the two weak humans in the dark room, alone. Neither of them slept that night, the pair stayed at each end of the room and like meerkats, stayed alerted for the avian predator called Blu. Soon the dawn of the morning light came out from outside a small hole in the wall letting the two know that it was now morning. Sophie was tired but Pitman was even more, he’d never stayed up an entire night before and he felt exhausted and looked as if he were dead. It was hours before any movement outside the cell was heard and before the Chemist returned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pitman looked over at Sophie, now half asleep, and began thinking over everything that happened to her, well, at least everything she had said happened. Torture, abuse, experiments, repeated death… Was the same going to happen to him? He felt weak… worthless… like he could never escape…Was that really the end for him? Pit began crying a bit whilst clutching his bandaged chest. He’ll never see his team again, he’ll never hear his Chemists shout, he’ll never hug his sisters ever again… Cherry… Ava… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t let that be the end of him. He wouldn’t allow himself to just sit there on the bloodied floor, mourning over something that could be brought back. With tears still in his eyes, Celestyn stood up and grabbed the chain from around the neck. Pit began pulling on the chain with all the strength he had in his weakened state - He didn’t care that his chest was hurting like hell, he was getting Sophie and him out of there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loud screams of pain echoed across the base as the weak man was pulling onto the chain. All Sophie did was stare at him in horror very confused on what he was doing. She knew that Blu would come into the lab any minute now and if he saw what Pit was trying to achieve she wouldn’t have a step brother anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H- Hey… stop it…” The girl called out in almost a whisper but it was clear that the boy didn’t hear her over his screams so she called out again “H- Hey, C-Celly! Stop! H-He’s gonna come in here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time Pit did hear her but still didn’t listen. His body wouldn’t let him stop, he had to save her, he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Celly! Stop!! PLEASE! STOP IT! H-HE’S GOING TO COME IN HERE A-AND HURT YOU AGAIN! I DON’T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!” She cried out to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N- NO! IM G-GETTING US OUTTA HERE! I’LL SAVE YOU SOPHIE, I-I PROMISE!” As Pit kept on tugging on the chain to get it loose from the wall his wounds began to re-open once again and turn his blue gown into a crimson red dress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie stood in her corner not knowing what to do. Just seeing the man's shirt turn red made her entire body shake and begin crying with no realisation what her body was doing. Without even thinking, the small child ran up to Pitman and began tugging onto his arm whilst begging him to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that exact moment the door to the cellar got unlocked and in stormed a clearly angry Blu chemist. Blu pulled Sophie off and threw her to the ground and began beating her with his leg without a care for how much she begged him to stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY MY COMMANDS YOU STUPID FUCKING BRAT!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pit instantly dropped the chain and began pulling on Blu’s lab coat, getting some blood on it during the process. The boy had no idea what he was doing at all - it was almost like he had no control over his body. Blu suddenly turned around and pressed his hand against his neck. Celly’s legs were dangling above the floor with his body pressed tightly against the wall. It was hard to breathe, it was hard to shout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“L-... Leave her a-alone you bastard!...” Pitman demanded in a hoarse voice.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The mad scientist looked Pitman over and saw his gown slowly getting redder and redder, an idea came to his mind. His eerie grin returned as he dropped the short man back down onto the floor. As Pit dropped down he began coughing, he may have grown strong against his Chemist, but this one was something completely different.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like you’ve bloodied your gown, Celestyn. Don’t worry, i’ll get you a change of clothes~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still coughing, pitman looked up at Blu in confusion. What the hell does he mean by “a change of clothes”? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That coming from his mouth just didn’t mean any good for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blu turned back around and looked down at Sophie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘how disgusting’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself. He picked up the shaking girl by her arm and began dragging her away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a little while Pitman finally got his breath back and was sitting silently, curled up on the floor with his breathing being shallow. How could he let this happen, was he really so weak that he couldn’t save the little girl? He could only imagine what kind of torture she was going through because of his stupid idea of escaping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The metal door opened again and in came the same man as before, still grinning that horrible grin. Pit looked up bleakley and just looked at the black silhouette of his captor as the soft yellow light of the lamps highlighted his shadowy body. He didn’t say anything to the man, not even a change in his expression, he couldn’t risk getting killed by that psycho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bloodied Chemist walked up to the chained boy and unlocked the chain off the wall, keeping Pitman’s collar on. He gently tilted his emotionless face up with a finger and gave him a soft grin - It was clear that he had a plan of some sorts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow me boy. All that struggle with the chain ruined your gown and opened up your wounds. You’ll need a punishment for that~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pitman obliged and stood up with shaky legs. The man scientist grinned as he wrapped his arm around the short man and walked him out of his cell. He could feel Cunnart gently rubbing his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the two left the cell, there Pit saw her. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sophie lying down on a blood stained operating table, wide awake, with her chest cracked open revealing her ribs and organs. Her lungs rose and fell like two fleshy balloons being inflated and deflated quickly. There were needles and operating tools stabbed right into her open chest just almost like they were forced in there with anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl looked over at Pitman as he entered the laboratory and instantly began screaming but her screams were stopped by a towel gagging her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears rolled down his face as Celestyn saw Sophie. He quickly broke free of Chems gentle grip and ran up to Sophie, desperately trying to pry the straps that held her down on the table open so she could get out and hug him. Blu marched up to Pitman, turned him around and slapped him very roughly on the face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pit fell over on the floor but was quickly pulled back to his feet and dragged away out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Chem got Pitman out of the lab, he pinned him against the wall and stared emotionlessly into his eyes. Pit felt a shiver go down his spine as he looked up at the man - he may have not shown any emotions, but it was very clear he was angry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think you were doing, dear?” The man said in a deep voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pitman’s eyes were flying everywhere as he began stuttering out little bits of sentences. That angered Chemist even more so he let go of one of his arms and grabbed his face, pressing his cheeks harshly against his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spit it out.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I- I... w- was just trying to g- get her out o- of the… T- The cuffs…” Pit mumbled under his breath. He felt the warm tears rolling down his face as he continued sputtering out words. The short man knew exactly what would happen to him after he returned to the lab, Sophie told him what happened to her when she misbehaved so it wouldn’t be a surprise if the same hell happened to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- Im sorry-... Please d- don’t hurt S- Sophie.... L- Leave her alone… Just l- leave her...”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The mad scientist grinned a little as he saw the fear in Pitman's eyes and the tears rolling down them onto his hands. He let go of the crying man’s other hand and cupped his face gently, rubbing away the tears from his cheeks. An idea came to his mind.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Say… You really care about that girl don’t you? How about we strike a deal?” The evil man said calmly to the crying boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pitman opened his eyes in confusion and looked at Blu. “W- What do you m- mean? What d- deal?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, i will do less experiments on Sophie </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> you do anything i tell you to do, with no arguments~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The short man looked at Blu Chemist, grinning devilishly and then at the lab door, where Sophie lay on the operating table behind it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Blu leaned in and whispered into his ear “Who will it be boy? You, the selfish boy, or Sophie, the darling child?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There was a moment of silence between the two before Pitman turned his head back around and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... Me…”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With a small grin, the Chemist pulled away from Pit’s ear and gently pet his head. Celly’s face grew a bit red as the man’s hand continued to rub against his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t not normal for Pitman to get flustered when someone touches his head or face, it was quite normal actually. Pit himself never really knew why that happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy~ Now come on, we still need to give you a change of clothes and clean you up a bit~” He let go of Pitman’s head and gently took a hold of his hand. As they continued walking through the hallway, Pit couldn’t help but continue crying a bit. He didn’t know what would happen next to him or Sophie, he just wanted to go back to his base already.

</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>